


Dance Of Death

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Let me tell you a story to chill the bones,Bout a thing that i saw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I want to own them, I really do. Salazar! Begin my court case for the ownership of the potter-verse!  
Salazar: But you don’t own them  
Author: Bring down my mood, why don’t you?  
 **AN** : This is a one-shot based off one of my favourite songs ever, Dance of Death, by Iron Maiden. And no, Salazar, I don’t own that either!   
Flames will be used to warm my cold hands.

 

~~~  
"Hey, Harry!" a voice slurred, and Harry found himself accosted by his best friend Ron, who grinned at him drunkenly. Harry had only just stepped through the fireplace, and it seemed that the party in the Weasley’s house had started without him. Surprisingly, a large number of people could fit into the Weasley’s living room, leaving plenty of space free.   
Loud music blared from wizard speakers as people talked and drank fire-whisky and wine.   
"Hey, Ron, looks like someone over-did it." Harry said, carefully removing himself from Ron’s embrace, as the man looked like he was either about to pass out or be violently sick.   
"Sorry about him, ‘arry, I vill try to keep him under control." A Russian voice rumbled, and Harry smiled at Victor Krum, who took his slightly smaller husband from him. The two tall men looked down at him, most likely waiting for him to say something. Harry felt rather intimidated.  
"Um… nice party you’ve got here. Sorry I was a little late." Harry mumbled awkwardly. Victor laughed and Ron giggled, burying his face in his love’s neck. He worked as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at school, and ran an after school club much like in the Umbridge days. It was often this club that kept Harry running late for countless things.  
"It is nothing, ‘arry. I vos late, too." Victor said sheepishly. Harry smirked, as Victor rarely looked sheepish, and gazed around at the others in the room. He spotted Sirius and Remus grinding against each other on the make-shift dance floor, Sirius grabbing Remus’ arse to keep him close. Harry rolled his eyes at the two, who still acted like young men despite being around forty. In the Wizarding world, however, that was still quite young, and Harry knew the two wouldn’t start truly ageing until they hit 500. When Harry had learned this, he had burst out laughing.  
Ron made his way out of Victor’s arms and immediately tripped over. Harry sniggered quietly behind his hand as Victor sighed and picked Ron up, looking at Harry apologetically.  
"Sorry, ‘Arry, but I hav to go get Ron sobering Potion." Harry nodded as Victor turned and carried Ron out of the room and upstairs, most likely to find the bathroom and medical cupboard.   
As the song ‘ _I’m too sexy_ came on and everyone cheered and made their way to the dance floor, Harry went in search of some company. Eventually, he found Ginny sitting on Dean’s lap and talking to Seamus, who had Blaise’ arm wrapped around his waist.   
It seemed everyone had someone but him.   
The truth was, Harry had never had anyone in the first place. Voldermort had kept him distracted until the year after he left Hogwarts, when he finally managed to defeat the bastard. And after that, the only people who wanted him wanted him because of his fame.  
Sighing, Harry walked around the edge of the dance floor and outside, breathing in the fresh air that assaulted him.  
Walking a bit further outside and jumping over a fence, Harry found himself in a field. He smiled slightly as he walked further into the field. Behind him, the raucous laughter of the Weasley’s party filled his ears, but he paid it no heed.  
Clutching his first glass of alcohol that night, he saluted the stars. Some said the stars were the eyes of the dead. If so, Harry hoped his parent’s would be proud of what he’d accomplished, even though he probably didn’t deserve such an emotion from others.   
Sirius’ bark like laugh filled the night, and Harry grinned lazily. He was lucky to have someone like his Godfather, in all honesty, who helped him through many trials in his life.   
The moon was nearly full, signalling that in a few days Moony would be running free. And Harry and Sirius, in their animagus forms, would be joining him.   
Around him, the long grass swayed slightly, caressing his knees. He thought he heard a laugh come from near him, but shook it off. Obviously the wine was already getting to him, not surprising considering how much of a lightweight Harry was, a reason he rarely drank.  
Harry, so lost in his musing as he was, wasn’t aware of a presence near him, watching his every move. Cold, liquid silver eyes raked over his form, taking in the slight swaying as Harry hummed a tune in his head.  
Harry suddenly sank to his knees as something cold seemed to rush him from the trees. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, thinking that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to be out here alone, whether or not Voldermort was defeated.  
He felt someone walk over to him, then pick him up bridal style. For some reason, Harry felt safe in the strong arms, and didn’t protest when he was apparated away from the field, and appeared somewhere unknown.  
Looking around, he realised that were in barren wasteland, but this was different from most other places. A large circle of fire covered most of the area, and as the figure set him down, Harry noticed the dark forms behind the red flames.   
Harry looked up at the man who had taken him here, and realised he looked familiar, with soft, almost white hair, and pale skin. He was also very tall, and wearing what looked like an olden days costume, consisting of a tunic and black trousers, a rather odd combination.   
The blond held out a hand to him, which Harry took hesitantly. He had no clue why he wasn’t immediately freaking out over being apparated from the burrow by some stranger, and appearing right next to a ring of fire.   
"What do I call you?" He asked. The man smiled, albeit coldly.   
"Dragon." Harry nodded as the man pulled him over to the ring of fire. Harry watched the flames roar, rising high over his head. Around him, others were just walking in, not seeming to be bothered by the immense heat Harry felt surround him.   
"Come." One woman with dark hair said, taking Harry’s spare hand and pulling him through the fire. Harry gasped, icy dread filling his chest, and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, waiting for the pain sure to come.   
"Open your eyes." Dragon whispered in his ear, and Harry did so hesitantly, to realise he wasn’t melting. He opened his other eye, taking in the breathtaking view he had come upon.   
Around Harry and Dragon, many couples were dancing to beautiful music that filled his ears. They didn’t seem to mind the hot coals under their feet, or the fire that was sometimes only a few feet away from them. All were wearing costumes from different times, long dresses, tunics, suits. Harry felt out of place among them.  
Quite a few turned their attention on Harry as he was lead to the middle by Dragon, who grinned lazily when they reached there and many parted to lend them the space they needed. Harry gulped slightly, ignoring the heat under his feet in favour of an even bigger worry. He couldn’t dance!  
What was happening suddenly slammed into him, and he went numb with fear. Dragon, sensing this, waved a hand infront of his eyes before sighing and pulling Harry to him, bending his neck so their faces were only inched apart. Harry could feel Dragon’s warm breath on his lips, and he unconsciously licked them. Dragon’s eyes seemed to flare and he pulled Harry in for a kiss, causing the smaller man to wrap his arms around his neck.   
The kiss was beautiful, gentle. Dragon confidently licked his lower lip, and Harry instantly parted his lips, letting Dragon’s tongue enter his mouth. Time had stopped still as Harry let Dragon’s tongue explore his mouth. The tinkling laughs of the others, the sway as they danced and the music that floated from nowhere disappeared, the only thing that Harry could see, hear, feel was Dragon.   
Dragon pulled back, licking Harry’s lips before pulling him closer, flush against his own body. Harry gasped at the contact, and Dragon licked his ear before starting to sway with him.   
It was as if all the tension and uneasiness Harry had been feeling was lifted from him as Dragon led him in a dance. His feet knew the steps, his mind knew the music.  
His body knew Dragon’s.   
"That’s it, love." Dragon whispered in his ear as he pulled Harry close then twirled him around. Harry grinned, the praise warming him inside.  
Forget that he was in a circle of strangers. Forget these could be Death Eaters looking for revenge. Harry was where he belonged, and he loved it.  
If only someone had watched Harry, had gone with him, they would have been amazed at what they saw. Nothing like this had ever been witnessed throughout humanity, a human mingling with _their kind_. It would have been a breathtaking sight, one to be recorded and forever re-told, of the boy-who-lived dancing with those who never made contact with anyone but themselves. With those who cared for no-one but themselves.  
But what no-one but _them_ would have been able to see was Dragon’s obsession with Harry. Dragon had watched Harry for years. He knew every habit, every trick, every motion Harry made. He could read his mind after all this time. Harry didn’t know it, but the two were connected.  
And Dragon had claimed Harry as his own.  
This fact was proven when whenever someone made to move too close to Harry, Dragon glared at them. It was proven by the possessiveness in which he held on to Harry, how he refused to let him go to any other being.  
Harry, however, was too lost in the sensations, sensations brought on by the deepest, darkest of magic’s. Above him, his free spirit, the conscious one was looking down and shaking his head, before it would burst out laughing. It was ridiculous, completely ridiculous!   
Sometimes the spirit howled with the others who had risen up to join him, from their physical counterparts. They howled for the lost freedom of their bodies, for the lost sensations they would perhaps never gain again.  
For although their spirits were free, the circle of death that ran under all of the undead bodies trapped them, swallowed them, lured them to it.   
And though Harry looked into the undead, empty eyes of those around him, he couldn’t find it in him to care. Couldn’t find it in him to care for the too pale skin, too tall forms, too emotionless expressions.   
Harry was pulled to Dragon once again, his mouth sealed in a fierce kiss. Dragon crushed their bodies together so their erections could press against the other. Harry fisted his hand in Dragon’s hair as the man broke the kiss, trailing his tongue down Harry’s jaw line to his neck while gyrating his hips.   
Harry groaned and trailed his free hand to the hem of Dragon’s shirt, slipping his hand inside to splay against the unnaturally cool skin. Dragon’s grip tightened and he bit Harry’s shoulder, causing him to hiss in pleasured pain and pinch Dragon’s nipple.   
The spirit’s all sank to see this marvellous act of bonding, perverse and publicly displayed though it was. Harry’s spirit walked closer, eyes reflecting his sadness as his body reacted.   
A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Harry looked up into the silver eyes of the spirit of Dragon. He smiled down, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulder and leaning his chin on Harry’s unruly dark mane.  
"You’re just as I remembered." Dragon murmured. Harry frowned slightly, but continued watching the real Dragon and Harry’s sexual dance.   
However, the two were interrupted by a disturbance coming from the back of the ring of fire. They looked towards it, as did everyone else, and saw two men brawling like commoners over one young woman, who was staring at them blankly, not caring as one of the men drew a knife and threatened the other.   
"Would you look at that." Dragon murmured, before grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him over to their physical forms, who had returned to their wild passion. Dragon winked at Harry before jumping into his body. For though Harry didn’t know it, the magic that had been wielded on the undead bodies just moments before had loosened somewhat with the disturbance. And now was the perfect time for taking back what they so rightfully possessed.  
Harry, getting the general idea, jumped into his own body, gasping at the feeling of walking through a waterfall.   
He blinked his eyes as he realised that he was indeed back in his own body. Dragon smirked and once again grabbed his hand, slowly guiding him over to the edge of the fire while the others were distracted. No one noticed as two silent figures slipped through the fire and onto the other side.   
Dragon gasped and ran his hands over his body before laughing out loud, eyes lighting with joy. And suddenly Harry realised just why Dragon looked so familiar.  
"Oh Merlin, I’m free!" He exclaimed. "one year, one bloody year!" He gasped, picking Harry up and swinging him around for joy. Harry was very much surprised by this behaviour, and stared at the blond incredulously when he was sent down.  
"Draco Malfoy." Dragon froze up and returned Harry’s gaze with his own serious eyes. Draco Malfoy had been missing for one year, after the death of Voldermort, and most suspected it was because his Father had been captured, and all his friend’s either dead or in jail.  
But now Harry knew the truth. Knew why none had seen Draco over the past year.  
He’d been a captive of the undead.   
"yeah. Well, I’ll just apparate you back." Draco had gone stiff now, and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist before the two disappeared with a loud crack. Harry winced at the pressure that surrounded him as they apparated, and was glad when the two arrived at their destination.  
"That was strange." Harry whispered when the two arrived back near the Weasley’s house. "What… happened back there, anyway?"   
"Those were… those only spoken about in fairy-tales, I suppose. Go with them and they take your soul, and you turn into an animal… but I guess you kind of figured that out, huh?" Draco replied. Harry laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.   
"And… look, I’m sorry about all that stuff that I did back there, too." Harry frowned.  
"No need to apologise, it wasn’t you. And besides, I suppose I wasn’t helping any." Draco smirked, moving closer to Harry so their bodies were centimetres apart.  
"No, I guess you weren’t." he murmured, leaning his head down to kiss a stunned Harry tenderly. Suddenly, he leapt back, grinning at the dazed look on Harry’s face.  
"Well, I guess I have to go scare my Father by pretending to be a ghost for a while. Maybe I’ll see you around." Draco announced, winking at Harry. He reached out a hand and ran it through Harry’s hair before pulling back and adjusting Harry’s rumpled clothes.  
"Yeah…" Harry murmured in a completely non-articulate way, and Draco laughed. It was one of the first times Harry had ever heard him laugh in his life, and it suprised him.  
Then Draco disappeared with a soft pop.  
Harry stared at the space Draco had been standing in the moment before, the sounds of crickets and other such night-life surrounding him. An owl hooted, a mouse scurried, and time passed before Harry shook his head and turned around to the Weasley’s household, only to realise that the sky had an orange tinge to it. He frowned, looking at the sun so low down in the sky. Was he really gone that long?   
He looked at the Burrow. There was no music playing, no sign of life, infact. Harry wondered if the others had been worried that he was missing.  
With a sigh, Harry started towards the house, hopping the fence surrounding the field and walking down the lawn to the back door. The garden was littered with rubbish, mostly bottles of booze and snacks that had been served at the party. The occasional garden gnome snuck out to steal some dropped food before seeing Harry and scuttling back to their homes.  
Harry reached the door and hesitantly twisted the handle, opening it and peering his head inside.   
Only to come face to face with a fuming Sirius, who grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside, sitting him down on a chair at the table next to Victor Krum, who looked rather worried and frazzled.  
"Where the hell were you?" Sirius asked, banging his hands on the table. Remus put a hand on his shoulder to placate him and Ron glared at Harry.   
"Yeah, you had us all so worried." The red-head said, and though he was as angry as Sirius, Harry could see concern in both their eyes. Harry felt a stab of guilt for worrying them so, before remembering that it wasn’t actually his fault. He still felt remorse, though.  
"That is true. You shouldn’t just run ov like that." Victor added. Harry sighed, wondering what he should tell them. Yeah, he just got nicked by an undead guy who decided to stake a claim on Harry, then he was rescued by said undead guy’s soul as they watched their bodies dance and have almost-sex of their own accord.   
They wouldn’t believe him. No one would, they would assume that fight with Voldermort had affected his head. They’d tell him to sleep, baby him, watch him carefully for a few days before releasing their tight hold over him, assuming it was a one-time thing.  
Though Harry loved his friend’s to death, he realised only one person would ever understand.  
And that person was Draco Malfoy.   
So Harry looked into each of their faces, chewing his lip, and found that for all he loved and adored all those that cared for him…  
"I’ve been nowhere, really. I must have fallen asleep outside." … Harry would never be able to tell.

****

**Okay, there it is. I tried to make it longer, but there’s not really much I could do after the circle of fire if I wanted to stick to the song.  
So, how was it? Good enough for a continuation.**

****


End file.
